


Hetalia x Reader: Traditions no more

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheering Up, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holidays, Hope, Light Angst, Modern Era, One Shot, Traditions, Worry, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: Reader is having torn feelings about the holiday season, and is contemplating in her mind as to why that is. She also gets some unexpected pep talk from her friends.





	

You glanced at the time, it was 4 in the morning, then at the calendar which told you it was two more weeks until Christmas. Normally, you would be ecstatic about the holidays, but this year, you just couldn't seem to find the Christmas spirit in you. For some reason everything was going awry this year. Presents were up for discussion, you couldn't come up with your own list of things that you wanted, and when you did figure out something you wanted, you would try to ensure that you got what you wanted rather than wanting it to be a surprise on Christmas Eve.

This was not normal and you were wondering if there was something wrong with you. It wasn't normal for you to reveal to the ones you bought presents for what you were getting them either, but something about this year was off, and you couldn't determine what.

Kiku offered no help as he was glad he wouldn't be have any surprises this Christmas, Alfred just laughed it off, and Ivan was happy about the fact that you wanted ensure he would be happy with his present. Bella and Elizaveta had just smiled at you, as you had semi freaked out about the fact that there would be no surprise factor, while discussing their presents and told that it didn't matter. You had been calmed temporarily, but there you were again, 14 days before Christmas, and feeling down in the dumps.

None of this was helped by the fact that your parents were not on the best terms, and nor was your extended family on either side very friendly toward your family, your mom especially. This meant that your normal tradition of celebrating three Christmases was jeopardized.

Usually, you would spend Christmas Eve at home with your parents and open presents, and all that fun stuff. Then you would go to your maternal grandparents on Christmas Day to celebrate Christmas with your mother's side of the family, which you weren't very fond of for various reasons, but you bore with it for your mom's sake. Finally on New Year’s Eve you would usually go to your paternal grandparents house to celebrate with your father's side of the family, and you would also stay overnight since it was New Year’s.

However, with the current turmoil of your family, you weren't sure how your Christmas would go. At the moment it looked like you wouldn't be able to see your paternal grandmother, whom you loved to death, on New Year’s this year. Combining all this together made for a rather depressing look on the holidays.

As you thought about this, you wondered if you were even going to get a tree this year. You hoped you would, but with your parents as they were you had no way of knowing for sure. However, you crossed your fingers that you would get a Christmas tree to decorate, since it had been your job for years now to decorate it. You desperately wanted that normalcy in this very awkward and weird holiday season.

A buzz came from your phone, and you picked it up, unlocking it and checking your texts. A small smile made its way onto your lips as you read the messages on the display.

_Go the fuck to sleep, ragazza! It's late and I can see your damn light is still on from my fucking window. You shouldn't be worrying about this Christmas shit. I'm getting you a gardening set this year, now we're even, dammit! – Lovino_

_Bella, bella~! I'll get you a new paint set for Christmas, I hope you'll like it~! (: And don't worry about a slightly different Christmas! If it doesn't go as usual you could always spend Christmas with fratello and me~! (: – Feliciano_

        _YO! DUDETTE!! I GOT YOU THE GREATEST PRESENT EVER THIS YEAR!!! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU NEXT TIME WE HANG OUT SO YOU WON'T BE DOWN ANYMORE!! LOOK FORWARD TO IT!! ;D – Alfred, AKA Hero_

        _[Name]-san, I know it is scary when things out of the norm happen, however, it does not always have to be bad. We are still friends. – Kiku_

        _Sunflower, if you're sad about holidays. Be no more~ You spend Christmas with me, da~? I give many sunflowers to my beautiful sunflower~ – Ivan_

        _[NAAAAAAAAAAME]!!! FORGET ABOUT YOUR UNAWESOME TRADITIONS!!! START NEW ONES WITH THE AWESOME ME AND WEST!!! THE AWESOME ME WILL MAKE YOUR OLD TRADITIONS SEEM BORING IN COMPARISON!!! KESESESESE!!! – Gilbert, the self-proclaimed Prussian_

_Don't worry about the holidays, honey. Everything will turn out all right in the end. And it's only a few days out of the 365 days of the year. (: – Elizaveta_

        _At least this way you don't waste any money on presents we might not like. – Vash_

Unable to hold back a giggle at the various text messages from your friends, you smiled at how obvious all the messages were. Vash's was curt and to the point, while Ivan's was cute yet also almost half-creepy, Kiku's was considerate and deep, and of course Gilbert and Alfred wrote as if they were shouting in your ear. Lovino's was adorably tsundere in how he expressed his worry and then pretended as if he wasn't, while Feliciano's on the other hand was pure fluff.

You had many more messages like that from all of your friends, who all seemed to be aware that you were awake despite the early hour. How they knew, you didn't know. Why _they_ were awake you didn't know either, but for this small moment you were just happy that they were your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw!! Rip me! I had planned on submitting this for the dA group Passionate-About-Art's Bi-Weekly theme: Traditions (even though this is sorta anti tradition XD), but I got my dates wrong and didn't submit it in time before the new theme was announced! I'm sad now...! DX
> 
> Anyways... This was just a short little thing I wrote up like ten days ago or so for this theme, basically describing my own torn emotions about the Holiday season this year. The only altercation would be is that we do have a Christmas Tree now.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya,  
> I don't own you,  
> I only own this story.


End file.
